Metamorphosis
by party.every.day
Summary: Twoshot Bella becomes a Cullen. Second chapter: What happens when Jacob meets up with Bella after she's changed? Sparks fly!
1. Chapter 1: Metamorphasis

Silver Cherryblossom

Metamorphosis:

The pain was so substantial. Every part of my body was drenched in agonizing pain. I felt blazing fire circulating in my veins. The ache was so immense I couldn't even move a muscle without the wicked inferno roaring up rebelliously, reminding me that it had definite control considering the state I was in.

It had to have been at least 24-hours since I had been changed. Good. Only 48 hours left to go. I still didn't regret my decision even with the flames licking the combustible flesh behind my skin.

I clenched my fists in agony and was rewarded with the searing heat's booming laughter throbbing viscously right down to my bones. A wave of incandescent flames lapped up against my chest, lighting an individual match that burned brighter than the others.

I didn't have the self control to restrain myself from crying out, when the match lit the flame in my lungs. My own voice bounced around in the walls of my throat and I was sure they could hear it in China.

I rolled on my side clutching my ears, hissing a string of profanities that would make Renée faint if she heard. Everything was so loud! If I really concentrated I could hear everything, but only if the pain died down a bit.

I could hear the flutter of a moth's wings, a spider spinning its shimmering webs. The flurry of movement downstairs, when my ear-splitting screech reached their delicate ears. The fire slowly started to die, trying to pin point another part of my aching body it had yet to burn.

--

It took more effort than it should have for me to open my eyes, light flooded into my mind and woke me from my nonexistent sleep. The fire was dieing out, the flames receding vengefully.

The human privilege of unconsciousness didn't apply to me anymore so I felt every second of the searing heat burning beneath my skin. I endured every burst of painful energy, at different areas of my body.

It had first started in my chest, and then acid traveled my veins like a road down to my legs and feet. Then it doubled back and came up to my arms, then higher to my throat, mouth, eyes, ears, and nose.

This part of the process was the most painful. Every time the acid reached its destination little explosions of anguish would set off a chain reaction of bursts. The last explosion was a pathetic blossom of sting in my lungs.

Now the pain was residing and I felt weak. I felt like a huge burden had been lifted from my shoulders. I took a deep breath and it caught in my throat.

The smell of seven vampires hit me like a cinder block to my chest. They each had an individual scent, different but alike. They smelled sweetly, like the air in spring after rain. Or the gentle mist of an old perfume.

I suddenly realized that my senses must be increased tenfold. I could hear their movement's two floors below.

I sat up on the couch and looked around, the room was empty. I stood very slowly, I wasn't sure how fast I could go but I didn't want to break anything trying to find out.

I opened the door, it swung back and banged loudly as it hit the wall. I heard someone stop what they were doing down stairs.

Walking down the hall I noticed Alice's door was ajar. I walked in and looked around, I couldn't hear anyone on this floor but I didn't completely trust my heightened senses.

Then I noticed that in the corner on the far left there was a girl staring at me with disinterest. She was beautiful.

She had thick, long deep cocoa hair that tumbled to her waist. It was disheveled and messy but caught the light just right. She had a figure to rival Rosalie's, she was thin with long legs a delicate neck, and slender fingers.

Her heart shaped face was as pale as the moon. Her eyes were rimmed with thick black lashes. The color of her eyes was obsidian with gold and red along the edges, undecided.

Then I realized as shock crossed the striking girls features that, that girl was me. I walked slowly foreword and she did the same, I reached out slowly and our fingertips met. The cold glass confirmed it was really a full length mirror and not another immortal girl.

I quickly turned and walked of the room slightly dazed; when I got to the stairs an idea hit me. I stood at the first step; there wasn't anything I could possibly crash into….

At top speed I bound down the stairs, in a second I hit the wall with a loud crash. It was exhilarating the first time, but when I reached the door on the other side of the large room at the end of the grand stair way, I realized the front door was much harder than the walls.

My nose and forehead stung like I had gotten slapped. I groaned and rubbed my forehead turning around, I hadn't been aware of my audience. In front of me stood my new family with wide eyes.

Esme recovered her composure first, and in ran to me with open arms. She squeezed me briefly and held me by the shoulders, "Wow! You look so altered! But you're still my Bella!" She said in a loving tone and hugged me again.

Then Edward crossed the room in long strides and stared down at me with smoldering eyes, sad.

"So……." A lame attempt to break the deafening silence, "Do I taste as good as I smell?" I asked innocently. Emmett laughed obnoxiously loud at that. Edward silenced him with one look I couldn't see. Jasper hid his chuckle behind a fake cough.

Edward stared at me with a grim expression. "It's ok!" I said with a happy tone, holding the sides of his face in my hands. "I don't regret changing and I never will! And look what I can do!" I said excitedly.

I began to skip gracefully across the room in a wide circle. Coming back to the observing group I said, "See! No tripping!". At that exact moment my ankle caught the leg of the grand piano in mid hop and I landed gracelessly on the floor, with a low thud.

Laughter echoed through the room, not even Rosalie could suppress it. Apparently tonight I was a comedian. A wide grin spread across Edward's face. Giggling like mad, Alice skipped toward me and offered her hand; I took it and stood quickly.

Much to my astonishment I couldn't feel the heat of a crimson blush on my cheeks. "I guess I spoke too soon, huh?" I said. Embarrassed. Everyone came over and we exchanged hugs, even Rosalie, to my surprise.

It felt like a welcoming ceremony. Now there was no reason for Jasper to keep his distance, or Edward to deny his thirst. We were one and the same, and because of that I was truly happy. It couldn't get better than this: Surrounded by my new family drowning in affection.


	2. Chapter 2: War

Metamorphosis: 2 War

A soft buzzing sound echoed down the corridor, but of coarse I heard it at the very moment it began. A heavy musky odor wafted in through the cracks in the door. It was a windy April day. The scent was strong and hit me in waves as the wind blew.

It got worse with every step I took towards the door. I sat down a box and twisted the door knob. I wrinkled my nose; the smell was similar to a dirty, muddy, dog getting drenched. Ew. It was so strong I immediately cut off the oxygen to my nose.

Standing in my door way was a dripping, shirtless, very angry Jacob Black. Angry didn't seem to be the right word. Maybe furious but that didn't seem to be it either. In the back of my mind I wandered how he knew were to find me.

"Hi Jake! What are you doing here?!" Surprise colored my tone. I took a step back, he was trembling, a fierce shudder rippled across his shoulders and down his spine. He was trembling all over and my question only seemed to make things worse. The droplets of rain that sparkled on his chest seemed to sizzle and evaporate, he was red-hot with rage.

"Are- are okay?" My voice was shaking just as badly as he was. Suddenly the movement stopped. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Suddenly he stopped he looked like he was in pain, or that he was going to throw up. He started to hyperventilate.

"Jake"

He was really stating to worry me. When it looked like he was going to explode from lack of oxygen, he brought out a small, blue, square of cloth, put it to his nose and breathed deeply several times.

Finally he looked at me, "Bella I need to talk to you, now."

"Okay." I said slowly, getting over the shock. I didn't move an inch. "Are you okay?"

He didn't answer, only brushed past me and stood a distance away on the tiled floor of my new apartment's door way. I smiled sheepishly at him; I didn't have any furniture moved in yet. I didn't need it. I barely spent time here; this whole apartment was a prop. I lived with Edward of course, with the rest of the Cullen's in their- our beautiful home in the forest by the creek.

"So…." pitiful. This was ridiculous, he came here he should get to the point. I vaguely remember a time when we could say anything to each other, there was no such thing as an "awkward" silence. Just then I realized how long ago our friendship seemed.

"They changed you didn't they?" It was a fact, a statement, anything but a question and we both knew it. I knew who he was and how he felt about the Cullens, Edward especially. I couldn't look at him.

"Why?" He sounded like he was in pain. A particularly large droplet of water landed with 'plop' on the immaculate white tile. "Why?"

There was a long deafening silence. For one split second I felt a twinge of regret. And then it was gone. I was angry at myself, how could I even for a second regret Edward and what he did for me? Gathering my will I looked up at Jacob.

He quickly wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. What ever it was that I attempted to arm myself with completely melted at the sight of his anguished face. He opened his mouth, but then immediately turned away and pressed the cloth to his nose again.

Suddenly he whirled around and was in my face so close the stench of wet dog invaded my nose. I felt so guilty for thinking of him like that; I didn't exactly smell like a bucket of roses to him either. I couldn't meet his gaze again, so I settled on toying with the topaz ring I wore on my ring finger.

"Why Bella! Why would you let them do that to you?! Why would you do that to me? To Charlie?" He was shouting at the top of his lungs right in my face.

"He doesn't know." I whispered, barely even using my voice, I couldn't find it.

"How long do you think it will take before he finds out? HUH?! When he hugs you, you'll be so cold, believe me he'll notice! And you look so different. But worst of all, what do you think he will say when he finds out what and how you eat!?!"

"**HE WON'T FIND OUT!!" **I shouted back, having finally found my voice.

He narrowed his eyes to dangerous slits, "Will he?" He said semi-calmly, trough gritted teeth.

"No! You wouldn't dare." I said slightly unnerved, Jake was becoming quite the little snitch lately. "And even if you had the balls to do it, it's not like he would believe you." I said, perfectly calm, glaring at him right in the face. "Besides" I said matter-of-factly, "It's not your secret to tell. He'll want proof as well; if you even get that far."

"Look, I came here to check up on your humanity, but seeing as you have none, I would like to ask you a favor. Relay my message to your precious _Cullens_." He spat their name sourly, I expected that much.

"They broke the treaty and should expect any and all ties as good as burned!" Hs tone was final and left no room for argument. He turned to walk out of the door only to have me blocking it. My new speed _did_ come in handy.

He flinched violently and we both took more than one step back. The smell of our proximity was beginning to take its toll on both of our senses of smell. His expression was a horrified one. The shock of my transformation was finally sinking in.

"What does that mean?" My eyebrows involuntarily pulled together.

"They broke the treaty. They knew what would happen!" He started to get louder until he was shouting, "They-"

"JACOB! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!!!" I had to scream to get over his voice. I could hear everyone within a one mile stop what they were doing and wonder…

"**WAR!!"** He screamed right back in my face.

He ran past me and slammed the door. I was too stunned too move. If I could cry I would be curled up in a ball, sobbing on the carpet. I didn't want them to fight; I didn't want any of them to get hurt or worse…..

Worst case scenario.

I couldn't wrap my mind around that concept. Jacob's pack was clearly out numbered, the Cullens were strong, not to be taken lightly.

I was trembling so badly I was barely able to close the door and lock it with out ripping it off its hinges. "Edward!" I screamed as I ran through the forest. I stumbled twice before I even saw the house. "Edward!" I screamed again.

He appeared in the front yard, arms open, worry creased deeply on his forehead. I collapsed in his arms, and buried my face in his chest.

"Bella?" I heard Alice say.

My voice was lost again. Edward helped me onto a couch in the living room. I hid my face behind my hands, ashamed. This was my fault. Esme took my hands away, motherly worry marred her face. It appeared a crowd was forming.

"What's wrong?" I stared in anguish at her goddess-like face, if she were hurt in the fight I couldn't live with myself. I couldn't make myself look her in the eye.

"I……" I opened my mouth just to close it seconds later. I still hadn't decided to on how I would break the news. I could beet around the bush or I come out and say it. I decided to just say it; there wasn't any real way to sugar coat something like this anyway.

I started slowly gaining momentum as I went along. "Jacob Black, came by today, t-to check on m-me." I stuttered a little at the end. "He knows what I am, and he wanted me to do a favor for him..." I stopped struggling to keep my voice.

"A favor?" Esme asked anxiously when I didn't continue.

"He wanted to me to tell you that it means…._war_." the last word left a sour taste on my tongue.

"I thought as much." I heard Carlisle murmur; my eyes flitted eagerly to him.

"What do we do now?" I asked forlornly.

"We must prepare." I stared at him shocked. He shook his head gravely, leaving the room, along with Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. I sat there on the sofa for what seemed to be hours. The minutes ticked by, I heard the pengelum in the grandfather clock in Carlisle's office, swinging back and forth, back and forth.

I stared at my hands thinking, everyone had left except Edward. "It's not your fault, you know." He said. His smooth voice shattered the silence; his arms wrapped around me so tight his stony arms would have broke my ribs and arms, had I been human. I was glad I wasn't.

"Sometimes I don't believe you when you say you can't read my mind." I said softly. "What are you going to do?" I said even softer.

"We'll do what we must." He said grimly. Then he captured my lips in an unpredictable kiss that made me forget all my worries.

For the moment.

_TBC…_


End file.
